


The Preacher's Scratches

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Secret Crush, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Concern materialized in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Martha swayed from side to side.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Concern materialized in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Martha swayed from side to side. ''Martha?'' He approached her before she collapsed in his arms. Amos frowned as he wrapped his arms around her. His eyes were on the plate she carried. His arm remained around her while he took the plate and placed it on the kitchen table. Although Amos usually had a sweet tooth, Martha was too important.

Amos didn't worry about fresh brownies. For once.

''You should be in bed, Martha.'' He carried her from the kitchen and to the stairs. After Amos was in Martha's bedroom, he placed her on a bed. ''I'll get Jonathan and Kara,'' he said. Amos ran down the stairs and to the kitchen door. He opened it and continued to run. ''Jonathan usually feeds animals late in the afternoon,'' he muttered.

Various animals wandered and ate everything.

''Jonathan?''

As for Kara? He remembered Kara sometimes helping with the animals. Amos returned to the kitchen before his eyes flew open.

''Oh. Right. Jonathan and Kara ran errands in Smallville one hour ago.'' He bit his lip.

Brownies weren't remembered as Amos went upstairs another time.

''Kara and Jonathan are running errands, Martha.'' He walked into the bedroom again.

The preacher's eyes widened another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha's arm was over one side of the bed.

Eyes were wide with worry. Amos ran to the bed before he checked her pulse. He started to relax for a split second. Amos wondered if Martha attempted to sit up prior to collapsing. So he assumed. He was gentle as he moved her to the center of the bed.

''You seemed fine yesterday,'' Amos muttered while he frowned. He continued to worry when Martha winced occasionally. He touched her hot forehead. Amos began to bite his lip again. ''The flu? A fever. Body aches. Fatigue.''

Amos watched while Martha stirred and opened her eyes. As she winced again.

''Jonathan? Kara?''

''I'm here,'' Amos said.

''Amos?''

''They're running errands.''

''The brownies...''

Amos smiled. ''Brownies are on the kitchen table.'' He frowned another time. ''You have the flu. I'll go to the general store and buy medicine. You rest.''

''Thanks.''

Amos wondered if he was going to smile again. Reveal tears. No. Martha was going to be fine. If she... Amos viewed her demise as a creature's claws tearing him apart. No. He was being foolish. He didn't want this.


	3. Chapter 3

After Amos found some money on a table, he went outside. His reason for caring about Martha? She was responsible for giving him a new home. After his master abandoned him. After Unity decided to replace Amos with another preacher. A man that wasn't useless.

So Amos never found every person for Unity to become one with.

Examples of Martha being kind near the preacher? The occasional smile. Baking treats for him. Never yelling.

Amos started to wonder if he should have waited for Kara and Jonathan to return. He recalled Martha's state when he returned to her bedroom. If she... Amos was foolish again. Plenty of rest. Plenty of fluids. Medicine.

Amos was thoughtful as he considered also buying chicken soup for Martha. There was enough money for a can of soup. After he approached the general store, he opened the door. He walked into the store and gasped.

Amos shook his head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

A furry creature wandered near a shelf as it stood on its hind legs. It looked like a cross between a badger and a cat. It never noticed Amos with the cashier.

''When did the creature appear?'' Amos asked.

The cashier frowned. ''A few minutes ago.''

''Why aren't you getting rid of it?'' Amos wished to know.

''You don't see the creature's large claws?''

''I see them.''

''Is it territorial? Hungry?'' the cashier muttered. He watched while the creature found beef jerky and tore the wrapper apart. One scowl formed. ''The creature is hungry and wrecking merchandise!'' He turned to Amos.

''I'll lure the creature out.''

''How?''

''I said...''

The cashier shrugged and abandoned Amos.


	5. Chapter 5

''I recall luring crowds to Unity. A large animal shouldn't be difficult to lure,'' Amos muttered. Frowning, he approached it with caution. He saw that it was almost as tall as he was when it stood.

''Unity is good for everyone. Unity is eternal.''

The creature snapped at Amos before he stepped back.

''Strength in numbers.''

The creature started to hiss.

''You'll find plenty of food outside,'' Amos informed the animal.

A mental image of Martha suffering and writhing on her bed formed. Amos scowled and tensed at the same time. Seconds were disappearing. Time wasn't on Martha's side.


	6. Chapter 6

Amos cried out as soon as the animal scratched one side of his body. After he winced, he staggered for a few moments. Glowering, he focused on the animal. Amos began to glance at the scratches. Four injuries. His eyes narrowed as he turned to it another time.

The animal scratched the preacher's arm prior to the latter's other shriek.

Amos was barely able to dodge the trespasser's jaws. He stepped to one side after another attack. His eyes were on the injured arm. Four new scratches.

Amos swayed for a split second. Just like when Martha was sick.

''Martha....'' Long hair framed his face as concern caused him to bite his lip again. Was he going to live long enough to be with her again? Not if the creature continued to scratch him.

Claws managed to tear the preacher's long coat again. His trousers weren't spared. Amos glowered and blushed after his blue boxers were visible.

After the creature turned and approached food, it took everything. It ran from the store and to many trees.

The world started to spin. So it seemed to Amos while he stumbled. Medicine and soup weren't remembered any longer. His boxers and scratches were also disregarded. ''Martha.'' He dragged his feet before he found himself far from the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Many minutes later, Amos was in Martha's bedroom again. He winced from his injuries every now and then. He was barely able to walk to the bed. Amos viewed Martha opening her eyes. Turning to him. One small smile formed on her face.

''Amos?''

The preacher struggled to smile before his mouth wobbled.

''Jonathan. Kara. I'll always be with them,'' Martha muttered. She saw his wide eyes.

Amos frowned as tears filled his eyes. ''You're going to be fine,'' he said. He began to wince again. Amos held her hands. ''You took me in. You cared for me. I loved y...''

Martha never heard final words. How could a deceased woman hear them?

''Martha?'' He shook his head after his eyes widened again. He tapped her on the arm twice. Amos recalled Martha offering to let him remain with her for as long as he wished. Treats she sometimes baked for him. Kind words from her.

Amos sobbed after tears ran down his face. He wrapped his arms around Martha. His scratches were disregarded.

There were footsteps in the bedroom before his eyes widened again. They remained wide as soon as Martha's spirit faded into view. Amos found himself in her arms. One smile formed slowly. Amos fell asleep and never opened his eyes. Moments later, his spirit materialized by Martha.

The preacher smiled and held the other spirit. His tears and scratches were gone.

Spirits never suffered another time as they vanished.

THE END


End file.
